Afternoon Delight
by jayem75
Summary: A series of 'One Shots' and 'Two Shots' with Ana and Christian during their married life. Never any cheating! Ever. ENJOY! :)
1. Office Rendezvous I

1/2

I sit at my desk looking over spreadsheets for a meeting I have later, but honestly, I'm tired and just want to go home to my wife. Unfortunately, I have far too much to do today to leave early. With Andrea on maternity leave I've had to deal with idiot interns since and not one has made it longer than a day, so I've been picking up the slack myself. I groan in frustration and run my fingers through my hair thinking about the building stress creeping up on me.

I called Ana about an hour ago and she told me she was leaving GP early, so I can only imagine what she's doing right now. I bet she's home now and just laid the kids down for a nap, so in her free time she's gone to soak in the tub…_Mm, my wife naked in the tub, running her soapy hands all over her slick, tight body. _

_Fuck, I'm so hard right now. _

I hear my office door open and scoot my chair farther under my desk to hide my hard-on. I don't look up but see a cup of coffee being sat on my desk. I look up to thank whichever interim assistant I have and my eyes lock on to a gorgeous brunette. She's wearing a tight skirt and a button up shirt that's unbuttoned scandalously low, giving a nice peek at her perfectly round tits… damn this woman is sexy.

"Your coffee, Mr. Grey." She says in a husky whisper that makes my erection strain, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Miss… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name…"

"You can call me whatever you like." She eyes me with so much lust I feel like I'm nearly drooling.

She begins to unbutton her blouse as she stands beside me and I can't take my eyes off of her. I roll my chair out from under my desk and swivel to face her head on. Her eyes drop to the tent I'm pitching in my pants. She involuntarily gasps and moans.

Once her shirt is unbuttoned, she untucks it from her sexy as sin skirt and slips it off her shoulders. It hits the ground and I get a killer view of her ample breasts. I start rubbing my dick through my pants, seeking any sort of relief and when she sees me do so, her tongue moistens her plump lips.

She unzips her skirt and steps out of it and I see she's wearing a deliciously naughty pair of lace panties matched with silk stockings that lead to tall black stilettos. When she goes to unhook her bra, I hold up a hand to stop her.

"No. Leave the rest on." She smirks at me and I pray to God she locked the door when she came to bring me my coffee, because I don't want anyone seeing what I'm about to do to her body.

I make a show of twisting off my tie and setting it on my desk. I toe out of my shoes and take my socks off as well. I start unbuttoning my shirt and when she sees my naked chest she heaves out a sigh of lust and absentmindedly licks her lips.

I shrug off my shirt and stand to take off my pants. I slowly unbuckle my belt and undo my zipper, instantly feeling relief for my erection when I pull my boxers and pants down past my ankles. Once I'm completely naked, I beckon her forward with a single finger that calls to a 'come hither' motion. She stops in front of me and raises her hands to touch my chest. _Oh, no baby._

I quickly take her hands in mine and kiss her palms.

"My wife's the only woman who can touch me there." She nods her head in understanding and I take the tie I laid on my desk and bring it to her wrists.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her.

"Yes, sir." _Fuck._ Hearing those words coming from her pretty mouth cause a spout of pre-cum to escape the tip of my dick and I feel the liquid drip down my shaft.

I'm unbearably aroused, obvious when looking at the purple crown of my very angry cock, and I'm desperate for relief.

"Good. Put your hands behind your back." She quickly complies and I smile at her obedience. _This should be fun._

Once I've tied her hands behind her back I sit back down in my seat with my hands resting on her curvaceous hips. I should be focusing on the meeting I have in an hour, I should be prepping, but this sexy goddess in front of me has thrown my sense out of the window. I don't think I've ever seen a sexier woman before…

"Kneel." I tell her and she smiles as she lowers herself to her knees in front of me. "Do you want this?" I ask when I start to stroke myself.

Her eyes widen and she nods her head yes. _No, not good enough._

"Answer me. Tell me what you want."

"Yes, sir. I want you to fuck my mouth." I moan in response to her arousing words and let my eyes close briefly as if to savor this moment.

"Then suck me." I tell her in a dominant voice when I open my eyes again.

She brings her glorious mouth to my cock and begins to lick me up and down to lubricate it before she takes me entirely to the back of her throat.

I almost shoot out of my seat when she does that and when she starts to suck hard while moaning and letting me feel the vibrations on my cock, I lift my hands to her hair and massage her scalp as she continues to pleasure me.

"Oh, fuck yes. Just like that. Don't stop." I gently guide her head up and down my length and when she sucks hard one last time while barely letting her teeth skim my dick, I shoot off into her mouth with such a copious amount of cum that I'm impressed when she swallows it all then licks me clean.

My erection wanes only momentarily, and it's not long before I'm completely hard again and ready to fuck the hell out of her.

"Stand." I command and help her to her feet.

She's only straightened out for a moment before I push her over my desk and lay her flat out with her ass in the air. Begging me to take her.

I rip her panties open at the crotch then slip two fingers into her pussy and groan when I feel the enormous amount of moisture I there. She's drenched and that pleases me to no end. She starts to grind herself into my fingers and I indulge her only for a moment, letting her writhe for second in protest when I remove them from her.

Her loss of contact is only momentary because only a few seconds pass before I plunge my cock into her core. She gasps and clenches around me. I smile at this and lean down over her to place kisses on her shoulder blades.

I lay my right forearm on my desk to keep myself balanced and steady as I take my left hand and move it into her hair to push it away from her neck and face; once I see her clearly I grab a fist full of her locks and turn her face so that she's facing me and only inches away from my face.

As I start to pump into her I bring my lips to hers and taste the delicious flavor of her lips. She bites my lip and I grunt out as I start to move furiously in and out of her.

Her sexy mouth is open wide and forming an O shape, and I can sense she's close to exploding around me. Her mouth is just too tempting and I lean in again and run my tongue along hers and then begin to nibble on her bottom lip.

I can feel myself teetering on the edge as I'm so close to blowing my load inside of her, so I move my left hand from her hair down and around her so that it's rest on her engorged clit. I start rubbing quickly in circles and her mouth widens even further as her eyes roll back in her head and she clenches so tightly around her I fear my dick may snap off.

I watch as her gorgeous face contorts in pure pleasure and savor the waves of her orgasm that roll across my dick. We're both misted and slick with sweat and I don't want this to end. But when I thrust just three more times into her my orgasm takes me over and I bite down on her shoulder to stop myself from screaming out.

After a few moments I lean up and untie her hands and then wrap my arms around her as we sink to the floor with her back against my chest.

We're silent for several moments and I can't wipe the satisfied grin off my face as I twirl her hair in between my fingers.

"That was one hell of a coffee delivery." I say and feel my heart pound heavy when she giggles in return.

"For all you know, that could be the shitiest cup of coffee you've ever had, Mr. Grey."

"Cursing at me is thought to be a form of insubordination. I may have to write you up for that." I tease her and she rolls over to face me.

"Is there any way I can talk you out of that, Mr. Grey? I'd hate to lose my job." I groan and glance up to the clock on my wall that informs me I only have 15 minutes until my next meeting.

"It depends on how long you're sticking around here. I've got a meeting, but I'd love it if you were waiting here in my office when I get back… naked."

"I think that can be arranged." She whispers before she places a hand on my shoulder and pushes me onto my back so she can straddle me.

When she leans down to kiss me I put my hands on her back and unclasp her bra so that her naked chest rests on mine. She kisses me passionately on my mouth then moves to my cheek, then my neck where she stays and starts to suck gently on the skin there. My hands roam freely about her back and I cherish the feel of her satiny skin under my fingertips.

"I do love when you make these trips to my office, Mrs. Grey."

I feel her smile against my skin and she leans up to look at my face.

"Well, on my way out of the office your mother called and said she'd just picked the kids up from Gail and was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with them, so instead of going home to an empty house, I thought I'd come surprise my husband." She smiles her beautiful angelic smile and I return it equally.

"I can say without doubt that your husband is very glad you're here and very happy that you've played such a fine role of naughty secretary" I murmur and her mouth latches to mine once more.

I begrudgingly let my lips move away from hers and look into her perfect blue eyes.

"Baby, I do have to go… but I'll be quick and come back to you soon, okay?" She nods and sighs before lifting herself off of me.

"You ripped my panties." She teasingly scolds as she picks up her clothes from the floor and sits them on my desk.

"What can I say, Mrs. Grey? I like when I have easy access." I wink at her and playfully swat her behind before grabbing her close to me so that I can hug her for a few seconds. These precious moments with my wife make all the unbearable shit possible to get through and they make me thank God every day for Katherine Kavanagh getting the flu.


	2. Office Rendezvous II

2/2

_Oh, fuck I just want to get the hell out of this meeting. _

My delicious wife is waiting naked in my office and that image is keeping my mind off of this presentation. I nod as Ros speaks, as if I'm listening and agreeing, but really I'm just thinking about all of the ways I'm going to fuck Ana when I get out of this room.

"Right, Mr. Grey?" I snap from my thoughts as I hear Ros speak to me directly, and judging by the amused look on her face, she knows I wasn't paying a bit of attention to her.

I clear my throat before responding. "Absolutely, Ms. Bailey." She smirks at me, and I just roll my eyes.

"Thank you gentlemen for joining us this afternoon. We'll see you on Friday for the follow-up." Ros announces and I'm the first one out of my seat.

"Boss, got a minute?" I hear Ros call to me and I groan but turn towards her.

"What is it, Ros?"

"What's the rush, Grey? Got a hot date?" She snorts but then takes in my serious expression. "Oh… _oh_… well, I can't say that I blame you. You've got a hot little wife…"

"Goodbye, Rosalyn!" I turn and march out of the room and hear her throaty laughter behind me.

_Fuck. Is there no one that isn't affected by my wife? _

_Yeah, right. _

I walk quickly to my office door, but before I get there some little intern stops me.

"Mr. Grey, I was going to bring you these reports Mr. Jacobs asked me to deliver to you and put them on your desk, but your office door was locked." She bats her eyelashes at me and sways her body with her tits pushed out towards me and my erection dies.

"Yes, Miss… whoever you are… it is. I have a meeting in my office now, and don't want to be interrupted." I start walking but her annoying little voice calls me back.

"It's Miss Case! And, I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I didn't see anything scheduled for this time in your diary. Do I need to prepare anything for you?" She bites on her bottom lip… and nope! That is just sexy on Ana. I'm completely flaccid at this point and roll my eyes at the young, doe-eyed girl.

"Miss Case, was it?" She eagerly nods her head. "First of all, button up your top… it's downright indecent. Second, this meeting isn't on the books, so I have everything taken care of. Got it?" I step away, but once more, this girl doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

"Mr. Grey… I saw that other assistant walk into your office with a more indecent top on than me, and I heard, well the whole floor did, what happened once you two were alone inside."

_Oh, this girl is about to get flayed. _

"And you thought what, Miss Case? That you'd pull the same stunt with me in hopes of getting lucky?" Her eyes widen and she does a sharp intake of breath, but I roll my eyes yet again at this pathetic woman.

Before I can lay into her, my office door opens and out strolls my sexy wife who, unfortunately for me… is clothed.

"Mr. Grey." Ana purrs at me and ding ding ding! My boner is back and calling to her seductive body.

"Miss Steele." Her brows furrow because I've called her by her maiden name. Her face morphs to understanding once she sees me raise my eyebrows quickly then wink at her.

"I wasn't sure if you'd remembered, but there's a call scheduled for this time… and you're desperately needed." I fight my urge to groan as my wife talks in innuendos while in present company. "I thought I'd… brief you… before you start."

_Oh fuck me. _

"I can do that, Mr. Grey!" Miss Case eagerly jumps into the conversation and gives an evil eye to Ana who is trying not to break into a fit of laughter.

"Well, Mr. Grey…" Ana begins with a slight grin. "Since you've got such an eager young intern here to do this work for me, I guess I'll just make myself busy elsewhere."

A smile jumps onto Miss Case's face, and I give Ana quite the dominant look.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." I look into Ana's eyes that're glowing with lustful humor.

"Mr. Grey, I'm more than willing to offer my services for you." Miss Case looks to me and my eyes widen at her audacity. _How does she not recognize this is my wife?_

"Would you listen to that? More than willing? I really should be going then." Ana's enjoying torturing me far too much, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it out on her pretty little ass then.

Just when I don't think I can take anymore, Ros comes around the corner and sees us standing there.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey! Your husband was just telling me he's got a hot date with you this afternoon. I'm surprised you've still got him out here in the hallway." And although that comment was completely inappropriate in front of this chipper young intern… it's Ros… and damn it if she's not getting a raise because the look on Miss Case's face is priceless.

"Mrs. Grey?" She murmurs and looks between Ana and I.

"How do you not recognize the queen of Seattle? Please tell me you're joking." Ros adds in and Miss Case's cheeks flush with embarrassment, so she lowers her gaze to the floor. "Anyway, I've got to run. Nice seeing you, Ana."

"You too, Ros." Ana replies with a hilarious grin on her lovely face. "I think you'll understand if I take care of Mr. Grey during his meeting, Miss Case… won't you?"

She keeps her head down and nods, and I almost feel bad for the girl. _Almost._

"Good then. Shall we, dear?" I hold an arm out to the direction of my office and let Ana walk through the open door.

Once I've closed the door, Ana jumps into my arms and lets her sexy legs wrap around my waist.

"You were gone for far too long, Mr. Grey. You shouldn't leave your horny wife that long." She tells me as I lay her across the sofa in my office then lean up to take off my clothing as she slips off her skirt and blouse.

"My apologizes Mrs. Grey, I was hoping I'd stifled your appetite until I could come back to you."

"I can never get enough of you, baby." She grins and says, and my dick feel like fucking granite ready to bust through the zipper of my pants.

"Fuck, I love when you're pregnant. Your hormones make you want to live on my cock."

"Like I don't want that anyway?"

I groan as I slip into her and watch as her mouth drops open and her eyes close.

"Yes, but you're absolutely insatiable when you're pregnant." I nibble my way from her ear, down her jaw to her gloriously delicious neck where I latch on to her as I thrust deeply into her tight pussy.

Even after 2 kids and 5 years of marriage, I still can never get enough of my wife… and I don't think I ever will.

"Fuck, Christian. Go harder, baby." Your wish is my command, baby.

I lift my head to look down at her beautiful face and almost come at the sight before me,

Ana's flushed cheeks, her messy hair that flows out over the cushion and the light droplets of sweat that have formed on her hairline. _Fuck, she's so damn sexy. And mine… all mine._

I twist suddenly to wear I'm in a sitting position and Ana's sitting astride me. Her eyes are open and hungry as she leans forward to kiss me.

"Ride me, Ana." I murmur against her mouth. "I want to watch you fuck me, baby."

She moans and leans back to rest her hands on my knees as she moves up and down on top my me. My hands rest on her hips as I look down to where our bodies meet and I watch as my dick slides in and out of her.

It's such an arousing scene that I close my eyes in fear I may come too quickly and ruin this all too perfect fuck with my wife.

"Fuck, Christian. You always feel so good…"

_That's not helping. _

I move forward and clasp my mouth to her puckered nipple and suck and tease her already sensitive breasts. Her body is always magnificent, but when she's pregnant… it's always more heightened.

"Don't stop… don't stop." Ana starts this mantra as her walls begin to clench tightly around my cock. I glide a hand to her clit and stroke her lightly there, letting a wave of pleasure rush over her body.

Her pussy tightens around me and she throws her head back as she calls out my name and I come with her. Yelling out a garbled version of her name, completely ignoring the fact that anyone in the vicinity can hear.

"Oh, yes, baby…" I wrap my arms tightly around her and lean back with her firmly against me. "Does that make up for leaving you a horny mess in here while I was in my meeting?"

"It will be enough until we get home and you can thoroughly fuck my brains out for the rest of the afternoon, Mr. Grey."

_Fuck. _

"Anything you want, baby. Anything you want."


	3. Late Night Parenting

1/1

"Mason, son, don't you want to go to sleep? Look, your sister is sleeping… doesn't that look nice." My 3 month old son is completely ignoring my pleas for him to fall asleep and keeps up his fussing as I gently bounce him up and down in my arms.

3 months ago my beautiful wife gave birth to our twin babies. A son, Mason James Grey and a daughter, Aria Katherine Grey. Aria has her mother's quietness and always makes it easy for us to get her to sleep, but Mason has Ana's stubbornness and nothing is ever easy. Ana tries to tell me that's my personality in him, but I refuse to believe I'm this difficult.

Just like Phoebe when she was a baby, Mason demands to be the center of attention. And usually I don't mind his fussy evenings, but after a long day at the office and knowing my sexy wife is waiting for me in the bedroom, I want Mason to cooperate just this once.

"Daddy will buy you anything in the world, Mason." He throws his arms up and lets out a harsh cry. "Fine. But I'll remember that when you're 16 and begging for a car."

I walk around the nursery and peek in Aria's crib where she's still sleeping peacefully and then walk out of the room, not wanting Mason's growing cries to wake her.

"Son. You've been fed you, I've burped you, and I've changed you. I don't know what you want, little man." I'm trying to reason with an infant, but I'm too exhausted at this point to let myself be embarrassed. "Please, just close your eyes for a few hours, and let Daddy go have playtime with Mommy."

"Christian!" My wife's giggles snap my focus away from my son and over to the end of the hallway where she comes out of our bedroom. "Don't say that to our son."

"He doesn't know what we're saying, baby. Besides, I think he hates us anyway. Even Phoebe didn't cry this much when she had all those ear infections."

"Come here, baby boy. Is Daddy giving you a hard time tonight?"

"Pft, the other way around, love." I hand off Mason to set him in Ana's arms and roll my eyes when he quiets down immediately. "Unbelievable. I guess it's just me. Or, he's on a mission to keep Daddy from fucking Mommy."

"Stop that! I do not want his first words to be… that word."

I laugh at her inability to curse in front of our babies, but think she's also right. When Teddy was a toddler, he heard Elliot and I cursing up a storm one day while watching football at my parent's house, and Ana just about beat my ass when he came home swearing like a sailor.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm sorry, I'll stop." I mimic zipping up my lips and throwing away the key as she laughs and takes our son into the nursery.

Just as I'm about to follow her in I hear a door open and look over my shoulder to see a sleepy Teddy coming out of his room.

"What's the matter, champ? Can't sleep?" He shakes his little head no as he rubs his sleepy eyes and I go to pick him up. "Ugh, when did you get to be so big, huh? Weren't you just in diapers like yesterday?" He giggles and puts his head in the crook of my neck as I walk him back into his room. "Why can't you sleep, Teddy bear?"

I sit down on his bed with him still in my lap and he looks down.

"Daddy, now that Mason is here… am I still yours and Mommy's baby boy?" My eyes widen as I look to my sons sad face. He's been adamant for years about not being referred to as a baby, so this question surprises me.

"Teddy, it doesn't matter how old you are, no matter what, you'll always be Mommy's and Daddy's baby. What's brought this on?"

He shrugs his shoulders and cuddles up closer to me and I think understand the problem. Having Phoebe was different because she's a girl, but another boy around the house is making him think I won't have enough time for him anymore.

"How about this, buddy. Tomorrow, you and I go out on the boat and go fishing. Would you like that?" His head lifts up and a smile comes onto his face while there's a sparkle in his eyes. He loves going out on _The Grace_, so tomorrow will be a great day.

"Just me and you, Daddy?"

"Would you like that?"

"Can Uncle Lelly come too?" I chuckle at my son's adoration for my goofball brother and nod my head.

"Yes, of course Uncle Lelly can come." Elliot and Kate have just had their second child, Andrew, so I'm sure while the men are away tomorrow, the ladies will love to have a day together with the kids. "Okay, let's get you tucked in."

I swoop Teddy up quickly making him laugh and place him on the bed before covering him up with blankets.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"I love you."

My heart soars and I smile at his innocent voice saying those words to me.

"I love you too, Teddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I watch as he closes his eyes and rolls over before I leave the room.

_I need Ana. _

I see her coming out of the quiet nursery baby free and she smiles when she sees me. I give her no warning before I sweep her into my arms, hugging her tightly to me.

"Thank you for my life, Ana. You've given me everything."

She wraps her legs around my waist as I start walking us to our bedroom and she keeps looking at me with so much love.

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you too, baby. So damn much."

I kick the bedroom door closed behind me and walk over to lay Ana on the turned down covers of our bed.

"Let me show you how much I love you, Ana."

"Yes." She whispers as we lose ourselves in one another.


	4. Dirty Talk

**A/N **

**Just a quick note for those who read my story '**Remember?**' The storyline of these one shots follow what will come after '**Remember?**' and what happens in its sequels. MEANING, Christian and Ana having the twins, Elliot and Kate having another baby, and in this one shot... Mia and Ethan getting married, these things will all happen in those stories. These are all like teasers of what will happen later on in the ' **Remember?**' stories. :) **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

1/1

"I hate when the men are out of town, but I do love when yours spoils us." Mia giggles to me as she sips her mimosa and closes her eyes as the masseuse rubs her temples.

Christian, Elliot, Carrick and Ethan all went on a man's weekend in Montana at the Grey property out there. After Mia and Ethan's up and down relationship for the past few years, they're finally getting married. Instead of having a bachelor party in Vegas like Elliot had suggested, the men decided a weekend of fishing and no women was the way to go.

So Christian set up a spa weekend at our house on the sound for all the women to enjoy and relax while our significant others were away. I also think it was a way to keep me out of trouble while I spend time with Kate, Mia and Grace.

Gail and our other housekeeper Brenda are watching the children while we ladies enjoy our downtime.

"Yes, but I'm really missing my husband." I murmur.

"I swear you two will never grow out of your honeymoon phase." Kate says after she scoffs at me.

"I find it endearing." Grace smiles at me.

"Me too! You two are so dreamy." Mia sighs. "I hope Ethan and I are like that."

"Yeah, aside from your constant fighting." Kate says in a hush toned so only I can hear. She and Elliot have been having problems lately, and ever since, she's been putting a damper on everyone else's.

I almost respond to Kate when I hear my phone ringing.

"3 guesses whom _that _is." Kate mutters and I frown at her.

"Hi, sweetheart!" I answer the phone smiling.

"Hey, sexy. What're you doing?" Christian replies in the most alluring voice, so I quickly stand with my robe firmly wrapped around me and duck into the guest room down the hall for some privacy.

"Well, I was just getting rubbed down and you interrupted." I giggle when I hear his manly growl from the other end.

"Don't goad me, baby. It won't end well for you."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because that pretty little ass will be turned pink when I get home if you keep it up."

"You know… if you want me to stop doing something… threatening to spank me is only going to make me want to do it more." I tell him in a husky whisper then smile in satisfaction when I hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Fuck, baby… what I want to do to you right now…"

"Do tell, Mr. Grey." I lay down on my back on the bed with my knees brought up as I play with the sash on my robe.

"Are you alone?" His voice his husky and gives away his arousal.

"I am." I whisper to him.

"I want you so much, baby. God, what I wouldn't give to have my face buried in your sweet pussy right now."

I inhale deeply and let out a moan as I pull the tie on my robe and let it fall open, and close my eyes as I continue to listen to his deep voice that pools moisture in my groin.

"I want my tongue sliding over your wet silk so that your sweet cream coats my mouth while you moan and writhe beneath me. Oh, fuck… I love to taste you."

I hear him shuffle and I know he's pulling down his pants to free his erection.

"Christian… tell me what you're doing to yourself."

"I have my cock in my hand, thinking about your enchanting lips wrapped around it… you swirling your tongue around the head and your first gripping the base… you know how I like it, baby…"

His voice is becoming dreamy and I hear his breathing pick up.

"I love to suck you, Christian… feeling you throb in my mouth… there's nothing better than hearing your out of control groaning and the way your body stiffens right before you blow your, hot, delicious load down my throat…"

"Ah, Ana…" He's whining almost in the highest pitched voice and then I hear him grunt harshly and exhale deep breaths as he rides out his pleasure. "Oh, shit baby… I wish I were with you right now."

"I do too, Mr. Grey." I tell him as one of my hand skates down my body my body and lands on my soddenly enticing core.

"You want me to come don't you, baby?"

"Yes." I moan and my ring and index fingers open my folds and my middle finger explores the wet flesh of my bare sex.

"I want to lay you out on our bed and kiss every inch of your delicious skin. Sucking on your favorite spots… your neck… below your rib cage… the insides of those beautiful thighs… I know all your favorite spots, baby. Once I've satisfied my taste, I tower over you and rub the crown of my cock over your perfect wet threshold before I slowly make my way inside of you. I know how it drives you crazy when I take my time…"

I moan loudly as I push my ring and middle finger inside me and let the heel of my hand rest against my clit to heighten my arousal.

"Christian…" I pant as he continues.

"I love being inside of you baby… fuck I'm so hard again thinking about being inside of you and feeling you clench around me. You feel so damn good, Ana. The way I thrust into you, making you moan my name over and over again while I look into your gorgeous blue eyes… damn, baby you're so beautiful."

I can hear it in his voice, I know he's stroking himself again. Working us both into an orgasm from nearly 1,000 miles apart.

"I'm so close, Christian." I moan again and I can feel the sweat starting to gather on my body and I feel a flush fall over my skin.

"I know you are, my sweet baby. I know you're close for me. Work your fingers in and out of that perfect pussy, Ana. Think of my cock sliding in and out of you hitting that deep spot inside that makes you quiver and gasp for air."

He keeps talking but I can't hear anything as I drop the phone from my ear and let the hand that was holding it drop to the place beside me on the bed and grasp a handful of the comforter… wishing it were my husband's taunt muscles I was holding onto.

After I come down from my orgasm, I let my breathing come under control as I blink open my eyes and try to gather myself. I pick up the phone from beside my head and see that Christian's still on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, angel." His voice is a satisfied whisper, and I so wish that I were lying next to him right now as I talk to him.

"I liked this phone call, Mr. Grey." I smile as I say.

"Mm, me too. But lord knows that I can't wait for the real thing."

"You'll be home in a few days, and we'll spend a healthy amount of time making up for our loss." I giggle.

"How about a more than healthy amount of time? I want you naked in bed for a week."

"We'll only have been apart for three days!" I laugh and I hear him chuckle too.

"So?" He sounds so smug and I picture his adoring childlike smile.

"I miss you." I breathe out.

"I miss you too, sweet baby. And those little rug rats of ours."

"They miss you too. Phoebe did not like that you weren't here this morning for chocolate chip pancake Saturday." Christian and Phoebe both love chocolate, so when Phoebe turned two and starting refusing to eat any suitable breakfast food, Christian starting bribing her with chocolate chip pancakes every morning. Eventually he switched her over to other foods, but it never fails that every Saturday the two of them still eat their chocolate chip pancakes.

Christian sighs and is silent for a moment before answering me. "Tell her next week we'll have double the amount of pancakes, with extra chocolate chips."

"Uh, I don't think so. She's a little monster when she's had too much sugar, you know that."

"Yeah, but one time won't hurt. I hate that I wasn't there." I know he's pouting and I can't help but smile at my husband who once feared so dreadfully that he'd be a terrible father. But I have a hard time believing that there's a better father out there than Christian. Well, except maybe Ray of course, but I'm biased.

"Christian… it's okay, sweetheart. She won't remember anyway."

"Yeah, but I will." He mutters like a child and I can't help but laugh at him. "Are you laughing at me, Mrs. Grey?"

"Would I?"

"Yes. You do. And often. Only makes me love you more."

I smile and then sigh as I realize I have to wrap up this phone call and return to the girls in the other room.

"I have to go." I state and I can hear him sigh on the other end.

"I know. Call me this evening? Let me talk to those little monsters of mine? And then a little Skype date once you're alone in the bedroom?"

"Mm, that sounds nice."

"Nice? There's that word again."

"Oh, hush you. I have to be going."

"Alright, then. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Christian."

We stay on the line in silence like a couple of love struck teenagers and I can't wipe the smile of my face as I speak again.

"Hang up."

"You hang up."

"No. You."

"But I don't wanna." He says like a petulant child and I giggle. "Best sound in the whole world."

"Okay, I really need to go now."

"Okay."

We stay silent again and I can't help but laugh and so does Christian.

"Alright, love. How about on the count of three?"

"Okay."

"Alright, 1…"

"2…"

"3."


	5. Monsters

1/1

"Mm, damn that's good." Ana murmurs her appreciation into the pillow as I continue to rub down her enticing body. She's been so stressed at work lately and so I thought a little unwinding of her tension through a long massage was necessary. I grabbed a bottle of her favorite lemongrass body oil, and for the last half hour I have been worshiping her body. "Do feel free to do this full time, Mr. Grey. Quit your job if need be."

I chuckle at her level of relaxation and bend down to kiss the back of her head. Her naked form lying before me has my manhood hot and hard for her, but I want her to just enjoy the feeling of my hands massaging her body, alleviating it of all stress. I've stripped down to just my boxers, so I know she can feel me hard against her ass, but I won't let her do anything about it. Not yet anyway.

"Quit my job and leave my wife to support the family? Afraid not, Mrs. Grey."

She snorts before she speaks again. "If you quit today, you would still be making more money than me, and we could live more than comfortably on interest alone." I laugh at her, but it's true.

"Mm, I believe you might be right, my love. Roll over."

I lift off of her for a moment and smile at her when I see the dream like smile she's wearing on her perfect face. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have such a wonderful wife who has given me the world in these last 6 years we've spent together.

"You're beautiful." I murmur as my hands slide easily down her slick body.

My hands halt when I see the ink on her skin that marks her permanently as mine. When I first saw it, I was furious that her flawless alabaster skin had been tattooed, but my anger was short lived, not only because it's my name that marks the area of her pelvic bone, but also because I too got a tattoo during a drunken stupor in Cancun with my brother and Kate.

I run an index finger across the italic script that's marked my name on her precious body and I bend down to kiss it. I see her eyeing my own tattoo that rests on my shoulder that has her name. She smiles as she looks upon it and says, "I love you." In the most seductive, breathless tone imaginable.

I groan and close my eyes as my hands continue once more to roam her body. Each time my hands skate up her sides she shivers with a tickle and I grin. Now, each time I graze her breast I shiver, but with a barely contained lust that flutters in my stomach in a way that only my wife has ever made me feel. She is truly the most alluring woman I have ever seen.

"God, you're perfect." I whisper and her eyes close to my words.

I eventually make my way down to her sensual thighs, so that I can knead her flesh there with firm movements of my hands.

"Christian…" Her moaned calling of my name has my dick painfully straining against my boxer briefs, and my eyes open to see the glistening moisture on her pussy.

I lick my lips and take a breath as I open her legs more, spreading my knees apart to hold open her thighs while I kneel between them. I splay my hands out on the tops of her thighs and let my thumbs brush her wet folds. I open her up and my mouth drops open as well when I see the perfect pink paradise that lays before me. Both of us are breathing heavily and I decide to give in to my selfish desires as I pull myself down so that I'm lying on my stomach and my face is directly in front of her pussy.

"Christian… please…" I smile and close my eyes for a moment knowing that she wants me just as much as I want her.

"Yes, baby." I whisper just before I let my tongue flatten on her core and I slowly drag it up to her clitoris where I place a delicate kiss.

She shivers and moans, and I savor the taste of her delicious juice in my mouth. She is utter perfection.

I continue to lick slowly, and when I notice her clit hard and throbbing, I lightly flick my tongue over it repeatedly until she tenses. I take my tongue away and blow a stream of cool air on it and she moans loudly. I ignore her clit while I selfishly indulge in the taste of her core.

I plunge my tongue deeply inside of her and roll it over and over again as she bucks her hips against my face.

"That's it, my sweet baby. Fuck my face." I dive my tongue right back and in and reach up to let my fingers fondle her engorged clit.

The combined sensations of my tongue and fingers have her body tensing as she nears her orgasm, but once she gets close to the edge, I stop all of my ministrations.

"No." She whines. "Christian, don't stop."

"You want to come?"

"Yes, yes." She chants breathlessly. "You know I do."

I smile at her and see that her delicate hands are clutching the sheets tightly, trying to keep herself under control. Her skin is glowing in arousal and a misting of sweat and she looks so delicious.

I kiss her thighs and she moves a hand into my hair and pushes my head shamelessly into her pussy. I decide to oblige her and not hold out my torture, because truthfully, it's torturing me just as well. One of the greatest joys in my life is making my beautiful wife come.

I suck on her clit while two of my fingers move in and out of her core. Each time my fingers go to slip out of her, I curl my knuckle slightly to let myself hit her g-spot. She jerks a little each time and when she starts to tighten around my fingers, I suck furiously on her clit and my fingers work double time. When my teeth graze her throbbing flesh she explodes miraculously on my fingers and I smile at the sensation. I don't stop until she begs me to, saying that she's too sensitive. I crawl up the angelic body that I've worshiped for the last 6 wonderful years of my life and make my way to her sinful mouth. Ana and I may have had setbacks throughout our marriage, but nothing has been too hard to face, too much to handle, because we both know at the end of the day, it's always going to end with us together. Nothing and no one could keep me from my girl. Ever. Though many have tried, nothing will tear us apart.

I kiss her plump lips and run my tongue along her teeth, silently begging for entrance. I don't wait long before she opens her mouth completely to me. Our tongues intertwine and she moans when she tastes herself on my mouth. She has the most arousing flavor and when she enjoys it as much as I do, it gets me so hot. Her mouth tastes of cinnamon toothpaste and of my Ana. My favorite. I reach blindly to yank off my boxer briefs, never once breaking the sacred contact of our mouths.

Just as my underwear slides off of my legs and I've completely aligned myself to her promised land, I hear a piercing cry come from the baby monitor.

I turn my wide eyes to the monitor then let my gaze come to Ana's as she looks apologetically at me.

"That's definitely, Mason. He's always the cock-blocker." I say in a huff at my youngest son's constant attempts to keep me from making love to my wife.

Just before she answers me, we hear a loud knock on the door to our bedroom affectively putting a time out on Mommy/Daddy playtime as Phoebe's voice comes from the other side.

"Mommy! Daddy! Dere's a monsta! I knows it!" She wails and I frown hearing my little girl in tears.

"You get Phoebe; I'll take of the Mase. Okay?" Ana asks as she puts on clothes and I nod before planting a chaste kiss on her lips before slipping on some sweatpants.

I walk to the bedroom door and when I open it, a tiny body is flung at my legs. Phoebe grasps tightly to me, so I bend down to pick her up so that I can hold her safely in my arms. Her tiny body seems even smaller against my large, 6'3 frame as I keep her against me.

"What's the matter, princess?" I ask as I carry her back into her pink, plush bedroom that Mia just had to decorate when Phoebe moved from the nursery to her 'big girl room.'

"Daddy, dere is a monsta." She sobs and wraps her little arms around me and her tearstained face rests in the crook of my neck.

"No, princess. There's no monsters here. Do you think I'd let a monster in this house to hurt my little munchkin? Hmm?" I ask as I nuzzle my nose into her hair and start to lightly tickle her.

She's having nothing of it though and squirms in my arms with a grumpy look on her innocent face.

"Daddy." She whines and puts her bottom lip out into a pout and I fight the urge to smile at such cuteness.

"Phoebe." I say as I sit on her bed with her still wrapped tightly around me.

"Monsta's."

"Do you want me to look through your room to find any monsters?"

She nods her little head and I gently lay her down in between her Disney princess sheets as I begin my search for the monsters.

I crouch down to dramatically look under the bed. "Nope. None under here."

I make a show of looking behind the door, in her toy chest, all of the drawers and under the dresser. I search high and low in the bathroom and exclaim loudly each time I _don't _see a monster. I walk back towards the bed as I speak softly to her.

"Okay, Phoebe. I've looked everywhere. I think we're safe, so…" I look to her face and smile when I see my little girl once again asleep. Just the presence of having Daddy here soothed her little worry. "Goodnight, my little princess." I whisper to her as I place a small kiss on her forehead.

I turn on her carousel night light and quietly walk out of her bedroom.

I open the door to the master bedroom and am pleasantly surprised when I see Ana naked once more and waiting for me in our expansive bed.

"Hi." She smiles and says to me.

"Hi, back." I whisper as I take off my pants and crawl towards her on the bed.

"Did you get rid of all the monsters?" She giggles.

"All of them! I think we can sleep peacefully tonight knowing that I've kept us safe from those mean old monsters." I growl and savagely start to kiss her neck as she squeals.

Once she's stopped thrashing around from the surprise of my amorous assault, I lift my head and look deeply into her enchanting blue eyes. I smile because that's just what she does to me. She enchants me at every turn.

"I want to make love to you." I tell her as I keep looking into her eyes. And even after all of our time together, and all of the things we've done. I still see the light blush come to her cheeks.

"Okay." She smiles and kisses me. Softy. Slowly. So sensually I start to feel lightheaded.

"I love you." I murmur against her mouth.

"I love you more." She tells me and I pull away.

"Not possible. No one has ever loved anyone else as much as I love you." I say earnestly and she lets out a deep breath and I see her eyes start to water. "Don't cry, sweet baby." I whisper and kiss away the tear that starts to roll onto her temple.

"You make me so happy." She whispers and I look at her in such strong adoration.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She nods with a beautiful smile.

I kiss her once more, pouring out all of the emotion she makes me feel. All of the love that she has given me these past 6, fateful years.

**So, this little tidbit was inspired by the latest chapter of "**A Rose in Bloom**" by **GreyshadesofSteele** where Christian and Ana's sexy time was interrupted by a little intruder.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**And if you have any ideas for one-shots that you'd like to read, just let me know. The next one will be a two-shot sad, depressing with fighting and making up. Oh, and with both POV**** 's from the Red Room of Pain ;) **


	6. The Playroom I

**I think that this Part I is sad... so, just be prepared. Part II this week!**

1/2

I feel myself unraveling. Ana and I have been fighting all week and just knowing that I can't go home and pull her into my arms without feeling her resistance is absolutely brutal. I just want to go make love to my wife, but this stupid argument is putting a halt on that.

Elliot and Kate have been having marital problems since the beginning of the year. When Ethan and Mia got engaged on New Year's Eve, it all started. Elliot made a drunken comment about Ethan selling his soul away to a woman being the worst decision he could make. Kate then had the tantrum of her life. Not that I blame her. I mean, I'm not exactly sure where Elliot was coming from. Marrying Ana was the best decision of my life. Ever since his drunken rant things have been sour between the two. And of course, Ana and I have been thrown right in the middle. Elliot has become one of my best friends over the years, only coming in 2nd to my lovely wife, and so naturally I tend to take his sides in arguments. While Ana, being Kate's best friend and practically sister, takes the opposite side. Nothing has ever come between us when regarding Kate and Elliot until family dinner on Sunday at my parent's house…

...

_"Kate! You guys are late. I was beginning to think you two weren't coming." Ana exclaims as she puts a sleeping Aria into my arms while she goes over to hug her friend. _

_I see Elliot dragging his feet while coming into the house, looking positively dreadful. _

_"Mom, could you go lay Aria down in the nursery with Mason?" I ask my mother and she immediately stands and smiles while picking up her granddaughter. _

_"Absolutely. Come here, my sweet darling." She coos as she leaves the room to the four of us. _

_"Well, we would have been here sooner but someone." She stops to give Elliot a death glare before continuing. "Would rather sit in front of the TV than coming to spend time with his family and pick up his children." _

_"If someone hadn't been yelling at me all day, maybe I would have been motivated to do something other than sit in front of the TV." Elliot's not yelling, but he sounds absolutely murderous. _

_"Ugh, whatever." Kate says just before she stomps off. _

_"Drama queen." I hear El mumble before following her out of the living room and into the kitchen. _

_"Good grief, can you believe those two?" Ana questions me as she comes to me and lets me take her into my welcoming arms. I kiss her on the head before I reply. _

_"No, I can't." _

_"I feel bad for them."_

_"Me too." I snort. "Especially, Elliot. Kate seems to have flown off her hinges." I realize my mistake when Ana immediately backs out of my embrace. _

_"Kate? What about Elliot? He's the reason they're even having problems?" _

_"Uh, have you noticed Kate's foul attitude lately? I swear if you behaved like that you wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a long time, I'd…" Fuck, and there goes my unbelievably stupid mouth. _

_"You'd what?" Ana asks in a menacing tone and her eyes are a mixture of hurt and anger. _

_"Nothing." I say quickly and my eyes are drawn to where I see Ana's nostrils flare and her cheeks flush. _

_"No, I'd love for to finish that thought, Christian. You'd what?" _

_I remain silent and I start to feel moisture gather on my palms as my nerves take over. Why do I even open my mouth? I'd never hurt my wife, I was just saying something to say it. There was no meaning behind it, yet I talked my way into hell anyway. _

_"Let me guess? Beat the attitude out of me? Hmm?" She says bitterly before turning on her heel and leaving the room. _

_When I'm alone I take a shaky breath and try to regain my composure and realize how much I've completely fucked up. _

_ Ana and I haven't been to the Red Room in quite some time… not since the last time where she safe-worded because I actually hurt her. Really, truly, hurt her. I was so caught up in the moment, I neglected to read her body language and when I heard her tearful voice yell 'Red' I felt all the blood rush to my ears and my stomach turned so tightly I thought I would be sick right there in the moment. She's always given me full control in that room, and I was drunk on the high that night and was so distracted that I failed to see the harsh red lines on her backside from the cat-o-nine-tails and then I hurt her more than I'd hurt anyone that had been in that room before. I broke the skin on her beautiful alabaster skin and the moment I saw what I had done when she yelled out her safe word, I unshackled her from the whipping bench and fell to my knees in tears. I sat there on the floor as it took me several long minutes before I could get my breathing under control. I knew that we should have never gone into that room while I had been that angry, but her willingness to go in there with me, even through all the warning signals going on inside my head, clouded my judgment. _

_She had gone to lunch with Jose Rodriguez when I specifically asked her not to, and I wallowed in my anger the entire day. So when we met at Escala for date night and she suggested that I take her in there, I did. She was hesitant when I started being rougher with her than usual, but like the always eager to please wife that she is, she followed my lead anyway. I should have stopped when I yanked her hair so hard that she winced loudly. Or when I fucked her mouth like I never had and made her gag so hard she had tears rolling down her face. I really should have walked out of that room when the look of fear was evident on her lovely face as I ordered her to the whipping bench. When she whispered my name and I snapped at her in an order that reprimanded. Stating in a cold, distant voice that she was only to refer to me as sir and that she would be getting extra lashes for her disobedience. I didn't stop though. I let my anger take over and I hurt the one person that means more to me than anything in this world. I broke her skin and I broke her trust. _

_When my breathing had steadied, I had realized I was sitting in the playroom alone. My wife wasn't in there with me and fear had gripped me like nothing ever had. I was scared to open the door and walk out because the thought of walking out and finding her gone was the thought that had me running into the adjoining bathroom to upheave the contents of my stomach. I was shaking fitfully as I slumped over the toilet. I know that I kept murmuring 'what have I done' over and over again. I felt a cold sweat come over my skin and I thought I was going to pass out due to the heavy pounding in my chest and the struggle I had to breathe. Just when I thought that my life was over, I felt Ana's warm hand touch the back of my neck and then run through my hair as she shushed me and then got a wet washcloth to wipe my mouth clean of vomit. My face was wet with tears and I knew I was disgusting with snot running out of my nose and I reeked of vomit… but my beautiful angel sat with me on the floor of the bathroom until I started to calm. _

_When I looked at her face and saw her red rimmed eyes and sad expression, my tears came anew and I brought a shaky hand to rest on her cheek. _

_"I… I'm…I'm so, so… sorry." I remember the stutter in my voice due to the fear that sent tremors through me. _

_"Shh." She told me and looked me dead into the eye. "This won't ever happen again." _

_Tears were coming down her face and she looked utterly, and truly broken and that's the moment I realized that I still wasn't the man she deserved. There were still parts of me that were dark and vile and I hated myself more in that moment than I ever had before. I thought that I was better, that nothing from my past would taint my angelic wife ever again, but I still had some of the evil creature within me that was there when I whipped her with a belt all those years ago. _

_I cried for the rest of the night, and so did Ana. She had gone to get dressed and to rub Arnica cream on her behind when she had left me alone in the playroom when she had safe-worded. She hadn't wanted me to touch her and that thought made me vomit again. It was a struggle the entire night and we didn't fall asleep until past 4am. I woke to an empty bed and panicked as I bolted out of the bedroom. _

_I felt relief when I found her in the kitchen on the phone with my mother who was babysitting our children. My heart stuttered though when I walked up and hugged from behind and felt her tense beneath my touch. The tears had burned my eyes again and when she hung up the phone she turned to look at me sympathetically. We stood for so long just looking at each other. I tried to silently convey just how sorry I was, but I knew at that point I'd never deserve her forgiveness. _

_"I love you." I had whispered in a tortured voice that was hard to recognize as my own. _

_She cocked her head to the side and burned a hole in my heart and brain with her follow-up that will haunt me forever. _

_"Do you?" She questioned with tears in her gorgeous blue eyes. _

_The wind was knocked out of me and I know that I was gasping for air. My eyes were wide and I remember the look of sadness etched on her face. _

_"Of course I do… more.. more than anything." I struggled to get the words out through my pathetic crying. _

_I just wanted to hold her and feel her precious skin against my own. She wore only my large Harvard t-shirt that she looked so perfect in. Her delicate body taunting me as I stood before her. The thought of never having her in my arms again had been what did me in. I started sobbing uncontrollably and no matter what Ana did to try and comfort me didn't bring me peace. I was supposed to be the one comforting her, and yet here she was on the floor with me in our penthouse kitchen as I wept for longer than I can remember. She had talked me into going to the living room and there we had laid down on the couch where she held me until I wore myself out into sleep. _

_When I woke, I saw that Ana was still sleeping and my head was still resting on her chest. There was a throw blanket wrapped around us like a cocoon and I started to see the sun going down outside, so I knew it was late afternoon. We hadn't eaten all day, hadn't done anything but sleep and cry. I had done this to us. She had lunch with someone she has nothing but platonic feelings for, and I let the greed-eyed monster that lies within me rear its ugly head, and I hurt my darling girl. I watched her sleep for the longest time. I savored the quiet moment with her. There was no damage while she slept… only peace. When she woke up and saw me, she looked at me intently as she let a hand run down my face. _

_"I love you too." She had whispered and in that moment, I had vowed to myself to be better for her. Be better than I ever let myself believe I could be. My wife deserves nothing but the best, and I wanted to be that for her. If the alternative was to be without her, I knew that I'd do anything to change. _

_That had been the scariest moment of my life. It stands right above the morning she left me when I belted her. It's higher because I had a taste of the good life with my amazing girl. We had been through everything together and were still happily married, yet in an instant, I thought she was going to be taken away from me because of my own stupidity. When I belted her, I was depressed and could barely function, and we had really only been together for 2 weeks. We were still getting to know each other at that point, and to be that depressed, I couldn't image feeling the loss now having had her so deeply, and loving her so greatly. After that, she and I weren't intimate for almost 3 weeks. We went to joint sessions with Flynn, and though it was the scariest time of my life, we became even closer after that. I didn't think it was possible to have a stronger bond, but when we came out of therapy and began speaking more openly and honestly with each other about anything and everything, my life got even brighter._

_I'll never do anything to ever hurt her again. _

_Yet here I am in my parent's living room where I've just threatened to spank my wife. Yes, that playroom incident was 6 months ago, and Ana's said she's okay… I don't think I ever will be. I wouldn't ever spank my wife with anything other than my hand again, but what she just assumed I'd said had her fuming and it tore me up. The look on her face when I disappoint or hurt her, it guts me. And yet, I've done it again tonight. I don't know how I'll make this up to her, but I know that I will. I'll always be the peace in her life, even when I'm the one causing the uproar._

_..._

So here I sit. After a week of my wife shutting me down and our continued arguments about Kate and Elliot, we've really gotten nowhere. I just want to kiss and makeup, but she isn't having it. I look to the wall across from my desk and see her lovely face across all of it. There are wedding photos and kids birthdays and my favorite portrait that I bought at Jose's first exhibit when she and I were just at the beginning of our relationship. I sigh deeply as I look at the wonderful smile that she wears in each photograph and I so desperately want to go home to make her smile again.

Just as I start to get lost in thought, my office door swings open, and the woman of my dreams appears in the doorway.

"Ana?" I question her, but she doesn't reply.

Instead, she closes the door and locks it before walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask to prompt some sort of conversation with her, but when she stands before me, only inches from my body, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down to her mouth.

She kisses me so deeply and earnestly, I almost lose my balance. My arms go to wrap around her body that molds to mine so perfectly, and she runs her hands from my neck, down my sides, to my waist where she untucks my shirt from my pants and begins to unbuckle my belt.

"Ana." I say in almost a prayer as my eyes close and I focus on her nimble fingers as they unbutton my pants and pull down the zipper.

When she reaches her hand inside of my boxer briefs I let out an embarrassingly loud moan that she echoes when she feels how erect I am for her.

"I've missed you." She whispers into my mouth in between feverish kisses that make me harder and I know are making her wetter.

"I've missed you so much, my sweet baby. I'm so sorry about everything, I…." She doesn't give me a chance to finish before she raises a finger to my lips to halt my speech.

"No, I'm sorry. No, hush and listen. I know that you'd never hurt me again. I know what that incident did to you and I know those words you said at your parent's house were empty and held no meaning. I know that. I was mad because you were defending Elliot, and more than that, the fact we've been forced to take sides while they get through this war against each other. I love you, Christian. And I can't fight anymore. Everything is off when we fight and I don't want to do it anymore." _Fuck, I love this woman._

"Baby, I love you so much. I hate they're coming between us and we won't let it happen again." I take her head in between my hands as I look directly into her eyes. "I will never hurt you. You are my lifeline, Ana. And… and I. Will. Never. Hurt. You." I say with such sincerity and pray that she honestly, truly, believes me. When I see her smile, I know that she does.

"I know." She reaches up to kiss me again and I pick her up as though she's the most precious thing in the world, because in reality, to me she really is, and I carry her over to the sofa.

I lay her gorgeous body down and hover above her, taking in all of her beauty for a moment before kissing her sinful mouth that brings me such ecstasy.

"Christian." She moans and I groan in response.

"Yes, angel?"

"I want us to do something."

"Well we are on our way to it." I smirk and thrust my erection against her covered core provocatively.

She scoffs and then giggles. "You're such an adolescent. No, I mean something else."

"What is it Ana?"

"Well, I'd like us to go to the playroom…" I scoot off of her before she finishes and shake my head furiously.

"No, no. Absolutely not. No."

"Christian, honey."

"No!"

She sighs and comes to sit on my lap where she takes my head into her hands.

"I want us to go in there so that we can really move past everything. When you made that comment on Sunday, I realized that until we go in there and prove to each other that nothing like that will ever happen again between us, that door won't be closed. It's just a room, in an apartment where a nice old married couple goes to indulge in some added spice."

I sit there pondering silently and look to her face where I see she's being completely sincere. I take a deep breath before replying.

"We're old?" She giggles and I smile at such a lovely sound.

"We are. Old and boring. Now tell me… how would you feel going there?"

"I suppose you're right in saying that it would give us the ultimate closure. I know it's going to be uncomfortable for me going in there, and probably for you too, but I also think that will be good for us." She smiles her lovely smile at me and kisses me chastely. "So… who's topping, me or you?" I ask in a joking manner to lighten the mood and she laughs once more.

"How about you this time, and I'll catch the next one." She smiles against my mouth before kissing the breath out of me and then for the next hour and a half I show her just how I happy I am that we've made up.

**Part II will be both of their POV's while inside of the playroom. Sorry for any typos. :) **


	7. The Playroom II

2/2

**APOV**

I can feel Christian's tension from beside me. He's wound up so tightly with nerves, it's tangible. My wonderful fifty doesn't want to hurt our relationship, but in truth, the playroom is still an appealing idea to me and he needs to understand that.

When we went in there several months ago and he lost control, it only scared me because of what damage he was doing to himself. When he spanked me with the cat-o-nine-tails, it wasn't painful, it was just a harsh sting, but his reaction to that afterward left me in utter shock. I thought he was broken… my wonderful husband thought he had done irrevocable damage to our marriage, but he couldn't have been farther from the truth. He just never gave me the chance that night to talk about anything that went on in that room…

…

_"Jose Rodriguez?!" Christian screams as he looks at me. "I asked you… begged you not to go with him alone and you completely disregarded my feelings and went anyway. Why, Ana? Why would you do this?" _

_I sit quietly and listen to his rant while I look at the table to my half eaten food. I can't wait until he starts in on me not finishing dinner. _

_"I mean, why didn't Kate go, huh? Why did it only have to be you and him? You ended up spending half of the afternoon with him, Anastasia. Why?" He's pacing back and forth and I try to think of a way out of this. _

_And oh, there it is… a perfect idea. _

_"I'm sorry." I say in the sultriest voice I can conjure and stand so that I can walk towards him. "Is there any way I can make it up to, sir?" _

_I notice his eyes darken with unadulterated lust and his mouth drops open. I love to do this with him, and maybe this can get him over the anger he's built up. _

_"You want to play?" He whispers and in reply I only bow my head. _

_His sharp intake of breath sends a jolt down my spine and I fight the smile that wants to creep onto my face. _

_"Come." He says to me as he takes my hand to lead me upstairs to our Red Room. _

_When we enter, he wastes no time and practically rips the clothes from my body. When he's tossed my clothes to the side, he goes behind me and braids my long hair so it's perfectly laid down my back. _

_"Kneel." He commands and I immediately comply. _

_I stay in the submissive position as he strips his clothes and then stands in front of me stroking his hard cock. _

_"Oh, Anastasia. My dear, sweet, Anastasia. What shall I do to you?" His voice is a husky whisper and I fight the urge to bring my eyes forward for an unhindered view of him pleasuring himself. _

_He answers my plea and steps even closer to me. "Open your mouth." I do and he runs the head of his cock along my lips… teasing me like only he knows how. _

_"Suck me. Only use your mouth. Don't move your hands." _

_He takes ahold of the back of my head and gently starts moving in and out of my mouth. When he starts to moan, I suck harder and pull him deeper into my throat. This causes his hands to tighten in my hair and I wince slightly anticipating pain, but instead it sends my body just enough pleasure to cause the wetness between my legs start to spread down my thighs. _

_I moan in appreciation at the flavor of him in my mouth. He begins to thrust harshly into the back of my throat and the sudden invasion makes me gag slightly. I can feel tears build in my eyes out of natural reaction, but I immediately relax my throat and take him all in. I love doing this to Christian and I know he must really be enjoying himself because when I risk a peak at his face, his eyes are closed and his head is tilted back. _

_I hum in satisfaction knowing that I can make him feel this way, and because I know it's his favorite thing when he's close, I let me teeth skim his erection and he jerks above me and lets his orgasm roll down my throat in enjoyable waves. I lick my lips when he retreats from my mouth and smile to myself at the job well done. _

_He doesn't say anything, he only lifts me up from my kneeling position and carries me over to the chesterfield couch that has become my favorite place in this room. It never fails that when he brings me here, it's so that he can eat me with unrestricted hunger. _

_He places me on the couch and kneels before me. He scoots my bottom to the edge and throws my legs over his shoulders as he dives mouth first into my sex. _

_I try to bite back the moan that's building in my throat, but I can't. He doesn't reprimand me, but instead moans in return. The vibrations cause me to jolt and my hands fly to his hair as I begin to lightly move my core into his mouth. His tongue is moving furiously in and out of my sex and I feel my orgasm approaching quickly. _

_"Ahh, Christian." His hands move mine from his hair to hold his beside my hips. _

_"Come for me, sweet baby." He groans against my wet flesh and I shudder in an instant. _

_I feel the pleasure radiate through me as he continues moving his mouth against me… drawing my orgasm out longer and making it more intense. _

_He leans up from in between my thighs and I see absolute fire behind his eyes. _

_"I want you to the whipping bench." He tells me. His voice raw with arousal, but the words come out clearly. _

_Fuck, this is going to be intense. I don't know if I'll be able to handle another powerful orgasm so soon after the one I've just experienced. _

_"Christian." I whisper in hopes he'll slow down a little. _

_"You will address me as sir. As punishment and a future reminder, I'll be giving you extra lashings." Holy fuck, he's so into Dom mode right now. He's always hottest like this… _

_I obediently move to the whipping bench and bend over it like the good little sub I've learned to play over the years. He comes up behind me and shackles my wrists to my ankles. When he's finished he spends a minute or two just letting his hands roam the skin from my neck to my ass. He moves his hands slowly as if to savor the touch of my skin beneath his hands. I love the feel of his hands on me… always. _

_"You're so lovely, Anastasia. Your skin is always so soft." He murmurs and then places a kiss between my shoulder blades when his hands come to a halt. _

_I hear him moving behind me and I know he's choosing an implement off of the wall. I know it will either be the cat-o-nine-tails or one of the riding crops… when he's angered out of jealousy, he always pleasures my body with those… _

_"Your being punished, Anastasia. Can you tell me why?" He asks before I feel a smack come to my ass and I instantly know he's chosen the cat-o-nine-tails. I smile before I answer. _

_"Because I had lunch with someone you didn't want me to, sir." He smacks me again a little harder and I moan. _

_"And?"_

_"I didn't address you properly, sir." He smacks again and I feel the moisture seeping down my legs from the overwhelming arousal I feel. _

_"Good girl. We'll go for 12 more. That will be 15 in total… do you think that's enough, Anastasia?" He hits me again and I barely get out the words 'yes, sir' over my moan. _

_He hits me twice more at the same intensity he did before, but after that his hits become harsher and I start to worry that he doesn't realize the level of intensity that's he's smacking me. _

_When he hits once more, leaving me with a harsh sting I haven't felt before, my mouth reacts before my mind does. _

_"Red!" My voice sounds weak and overwhelmed with arousal, but the words still come out. _

_I hear him drop the implement immediately and hear him gasp as he starts to undo my restraints. I know he's probably panicking because I safe-worded, but once I explain, I'm sure he'll understand. _

_When I turn around, I see a look of horror on his face as he sinks to his knees before me. I see tears falling from his eyes and I wonder why he's having such a reaction. I hear him mumbling 'no, no, no' over and over again. _

_"Christian?" I say to him, but he doesn't respond. The tears are now rushing down his face and I see his cheeks red from the struggled breathing. "Christian!" I say with force because I'm so scared of this ungodly reaction he's having. "Please, baby! Talk to me." I say, but he continues to stay as he is. I say his name over and over again, but his tears keep coming and I notice he's murmuring incoherently. I am beginning to panic even more and decide that I should call Dr. Flynn. I walk over to my pile of clothes to put my dress on that I was wearing before so I can go downstairs to get me phone. _

_"Ouch." I murmur when the material hits my behind and so I pull it up and look over my shoulder to see why. _

_I see the deep red lines that are always there… okay, maybe a little deeper than usual, but still. But then I see it. There's a small line of broken skin from where the last swing hit me and I realize that was the sudden sting. Shit. No wonder my husband is such a wreck right now. _

_I pull my dress back down and rush to our bedroom. I find my robe hung on the back of the closet door like it usually is, and take it off the hook as I head into the bathroom. I dispose of my dress and get the Arnica cream out of the bottom drawer. I do NOT want Christian putting this one me because I know if he touches it and sees me flinch, his guilt level will absolutely hit the roof. I know he's feeling bad right now, so I quickly apply the lotion, grab my phone and put my robe on before I dash upstairs. _

_I momentarily panic when I see he's not in the playroom where I left him. _

_"Christian?" I say with a crack in my voice. I don't want him to punish himself for long and the way he was when I left scared the shit out of me. _

_I hear something coming from the en suite of the playroom and walk in and drop my phone to the floor at the sight before me. Christian is lying hunched over the toilet sobbing quietly. Oh, Christian… I feel more tears burning my eyes as I look to the broken man before me. _

_I walk to him and place my hand on the back of his neck so that I can start soothing him. My fingers run through his hair as I try to shush him so that he'll calm and get his breathing under control. I get up to wet a washcloth so that I can help him clean up a bit. There's vomit on his mouth and snot running out of his nose. His cheeks are wet and his eyes are already puffy. He's a wreck and this is absolutely killing me that he's like this. I'm the one who suggested we come in here… and now look at my always-put-together husband. _

_"I… I'm…I'm so, so… sorry." He barely chokes out the words, and his body continues to convulse. _

_"Shh." I take ahold of his face in between my hands as I look deeply into his eyes. "This won't ever happen again." _

_And it won't. Next time, we'll take things out before coming in here… I don't want him to hurt like this again. I know when I try to tell him that I'm okay, he won't believe me and he'll tear himself down even more. I won't let that happen again. _

_He continues crying and I cry with him, because when he's hurting… I hurt too. He throws up one more time when I tell him that I put the Arnica cream on the behind already so he didn't need to. I don't know why he had such a violent reaction, but he was in no condition for me to question him. _

_Eventually I talk him into going to our bedroom where we hold each other in bed. He apologizes over and over again, and kisses my hair and my face repeatedly. I cry with my broken husband and pray that everything will be alright. I hold him until his body goes lax and he finally tires himself out enough to go to sleep. _

_I breathe a sigh of relief when his eyes close and his breathing evens out. But just as I'm about to drift into sleep, I hear mumblings coming from his mouth. _

_"Ana… baby." I see his body tense and he moves slightly around while he continues to sleep. I lean my head closer to his and listen to what he's saying. "I'm not, baby… I'm not the man for you… Ana… Not for you." He starts speaking incoherently, and eventually falls into a deep, quiet sleep… but I'm left slack jawed and wide-eyed. _

_Not the man for me? How could he say that? After everything we've been through. I just sat up with him the entire night, reassuring him that I was still here… that everything was okay. Not the man for me? Is this what he really thinks? I try not to let myself panic, but it's doing me no good. Why would he think this? _

_I continue to lie there and let my mind drift. Is this because I safe-worded? It was on impulse… that sting I felt took me by surprise and I couldn't help the words that tumbled out of my mouth. Does he think I can't take it? That I can't be what he needs? _

_Before I know it, light begins to shine in through the windows and our room is bathed in early morning light. I realize now that during all of last night's commotion, we didn't call Grace to check in with our babies. I look over to my sleeping husband and sigh thinking about the words he uttered in his sleep. I shake my head and go over to Christian's dresser so that I can get one of his t-shirts to put on. I get his old, tattered, Harvard shirt that he loves me in and I slip it over my body. _

_When I wander into the living room I gaze out the large floor-to-ceiling windows and admire the lovely view. There were so many nights I got a midnight view of the city from up here as Christian sulked and played the piano during all hours past midnight. I sigh as I realize how much he's still stuck in his self-depreciating ways. This situation is either going to make or break us… and I realize that there's no way we'll ever NOT make it work. I decide I'll call Flynn tomorrow and set up a few sessions for us so that we can talk with him about everything that happened last night. Christian completely shut down on me and thinks… fuck, I don't know that he thinks at this point._

_"Hello, darling. How are you this morning?" Oh, Grace if you only knew…_

_"Fine. Good. I was just calling to check on the kids." I tell her as I pace the area behind the kitchen counter. _

_"Oh, they're wonderful as always. Mia and Tyler are watching the twins and Carrick's outside running around with Theodore and Phoebe. Trying to wear them out before breakfast I suppose." She laughs to herself at that and I smile thinking about my children playing with their grandfather whom they both adore. _

_"Okay, good. I'm glad everything is going well. Christian and I will call you later before we head over. Is that alright?" _

_"Of course, dear. And take your time. You two need a little alone time every once and a while." Yeah, actually we do… _

_"Great. Well, I'll talk to you all later." _

_"Okay. We'll talk then. Love you, darling." _

_"Love you too." _

_I hang up and feel strong arms wrapped around me. I tense immediately and Christian moves back away from me. When I turn I smile apologetically, but deep down, I am truly hurt. I haven't stopped thinking about the things he was saying in his sleep. _

_We stare at each other for the longest time and I see the guilt in his eyes. The evidence of his breakdown is still evident upon his face. His eyes are swollen and rimmed red, and his nose red from the constant running and rubbing. _

_"I love you." He whispers in the most broken voice I think he's ever had. _

_I cock my head to the side and don't think as I reply. I let the hurt speak for me. _

_"Do you?" Tears threaten to fall, but I refuse to give in to them. I want him to talk to me and be open about what he's feeling. Does he still think I'm enough for him? Does he think that he's too much for me to handle? _

_He sucks in a lung-full of air and his eyes widen as he looks at me so completely broken. I realize in this moment that it's not that I'm not enough to handle it all… it's that he still thinks he's not enough… my poor insecure fifty. Last night has changed nothing for me, my darling husband. _

_"Of course I do… more.. more than anything." He begins sobbing again and I know that going to see Flynn will be the only way to dig ourselves out of this hole. _

_He sinks to the floor and sobs loudly and uncontrollably as he wraps his arms around me and clings to me for dear life. I hold him for the longest time, just thinking about what must be going through his brilliant mind. My eyes begin to burn from lack of sleep, and I feel the exhaustion kicking in. Christian lets me lead him to the living room so that we can lay down on the couch and I can hold him. He lays on top of me, between my legs and rests his head on my chest. I pull the blanket from the back of the sofa over our bodies and run my hands rhythmically through his hair until I finally let the sound of his steady breathing lull me to sleep. _

_When we wake, I see that the sun is beginning to go down, so it must be around 4 o'clock. Christian is staring at me and I wonder briefly how long he's been doing that. I look into his piercing gray eyes and vow to myself to make him a stronger man… not only for his family, but for himself. _

_"I love you too." I whisper to him as I let a hand run down his stubbly face. _

_…_

That was definitely a trying time for us, but nothing is ever too much for us to handle. 3 sessions a week of therapy for 3 weeks took a lot out of us, but also gave us so much. It took 1 week of therapy before Christian could make it a whole session where he didn't break down crying. 2 weeks of therapy until Christian ever gave me the chance to scratch the surface of what happened with me that night. 3 weeks of therapy for Christian to touch me again and make love. Christian has convinced himself that I was disgusted with him that night and that I said the safe-word out of fear. He still doesn't believe me that it was out of shock. He knows that the bite of the cat-o-nine-tails only leaves a brief pinch, but he refuses to believe I hadn't felt immense pain.

He told me in therapy that he was sure I was going to leave him because he had fucked everything up. I admitted to him that I felt he didn't believe I was enough for him because I safe-worded and when I heard the words he mumbled in his sleep, I thought that he had given up. I remember when I told him that his mouth was wide open and so were his eyes. He was shocked to hear that and quickly explained that he _wasn't _the man _worthy_ for me, but that he wanted to grow into the man I deserved.

I cried the rest of that session and apologized over and over again for questioning his love for me the next morning. If we had been open and honest with each other that night, we could have saved ourselves so much heartache. But the therapy with John opened us both up more, and we've never been stronger.

I look over to my nervous husband as he drives us towards Escala and smile thinking about finally jumping the last hurdle in this conflict so that we can finally put this issue to rest.

"I love you." I tell him and reach across the console to let my hand rest on his thigh.

He slides one hand off of the wheel to place it over mine and I see a small smile play on his enticing lips.

"I love you too, my sweet baby."

I take a deep breath as he parks in the underground garage of Escala and send up a quick prayer that Christian doesn't shut down on me again. When he parks, we stay sitting for a moment and just look at each other. He smiles at me and reaches to caress my face with his tender hands.

"My love…" He murmurs and looks into my eyes.

"Let's go in. Let's go and show each other that that room doesn't have a hold over us. That nothing has a hold over us."

He sighs as he closes his eyes and shakes his head. When he opens them again he looks to me and smiles. "Okay, love. Let's go."

We walk hand in hand to the elevator and I giggle when we step in and I think of all the moments that we've shared in so many elevators…

"What're you giggling about?" He asks me as he kisses cheek before inputting the code for the penthouse.

"Fuck the paperwork." I say in the sternest voice I can muster and he turns to me with a look of shock before busting out laughing. I laugh alongside him and thank God that Christian's mood lightened before we got upstairs.

"Fuck the paperwork, huh?" He asks as he pins my body to the side of the elevator and keeps me there with his hips that dig into my stomach.

"I do recall those exact words being said just before our first kiss." I tell him with a smile and he closes his eyes as he smiles too and I know he's thinking about our time at the Heathman.

"I do believe you are correct, Mrs. Grey." He whispers and then pins my hands above my head, just as I remember and kisses me so intensely that it knocks the breath out of me.

His tongue sweeps against mine and we move in our all too familiar tango. He lets go of my hands and lets his slide down my body until he reaches behind me to grab my ass and pull me impossibly closer to him. The doors to the elevators ping open to our floor far too quickly and Christian lifts me so that I am forced to wrap my legs around his waist. He walks slowly into the apartment and pauses briefly before lowering me to my feet.

He takes my head in between his large hands and kisses the tip of my nose. "Are you sure about this, baby?" He asks and I see the anxiety in his eyes.

"Yes, Christian. I am." I tell him and smile slightly. He studies my face for a moment before dropping his hands to grab both of my mine so that he can bring them to his mouth and kiss each knuckle.

He begins walking up the stairs towards the playroom while he pulls me behind him. His hand tightens around mine when we get closer and I know he's mentally giving himself a pep talk.

**CPOV **

_Come on Grey! Man up! You and Ana are going to enjoy of kinky fuckery where you're going to make her come in more ways that either of you ever thought imaginable. _

That thought causes a hitch in my steps and I have to take a deep breath to steady myself. Thinking about pleasuring my wife over and over again has me hard as granite in the confines of my suit pants. We reach the door to the playroom and I reach in my pocket for the key that rests on the Seattle 'Yes' keychain that Ana gave me on the first birthday we spent together. I slip the key in the acquainted lock and close my eyes for a moment before pushing the door open.

Ana wastes no time and enters before me. I step inside and close the door as I watch her begin to strip off her clothes in a familiar routine, but I soon stop her.

"No. Let me." I tell her as I step to stand before her enticing body.

She's already slipped off her skirt, but I take my time in unbuttoning her dress shirt that taunts me with the sight of her alluring as each button sheds.

"You're so beautiful." I say thoughtfully. She's so perfect and all mine. I am _so _lucky.

Her big blue eyes lock on mine when I push the shirt from the body and let it fall to the floor. I reach behind her and unhook her bra and watch it hit the ground. I kneel before her and slide the stilettos from her feet and lean forward to let my mouth rest on the bare skin above her stockings and slowly let it skim the area before finally bringing my mouth to her sweet pussy where I stay and inhale deeply. The smell of her sultry scent makes my mouth water and I know that I have to taste her. _Now._

I quickly unfasten her stockings and savor sliding them from her beautiful legs. Each touch of my hand brings her chill bumps and when I rip the panties from her body she gasps and moans my name.

I smile and my confidence level rises.

_I can do this. _

My face goes right back to the sanctuary between her legs and I nudge her legs apart then let my tongue cover the promised land. Her enticing flavor coats my mouth as over and over again I thrust my tongue inside of her tasty pussy. Every inch of her is truly delicious and only mine to ever get to taste. _Fuck._

That thought makes me moan deeply and I feel Ana's legs start to wobble. I very carefully push her legs onto my shoulders as I continue to kneel below her and when I know she's balanced, I stand with her body literally wrapper around my head.

Thankfully I know this room like the back of my hand and walk us over to the large bed that sits on the far side of the room. I bend and gently lay her delicate body on the silk sheets, all the while continuing to stand so I can finish my assault of her sex. She's a trembling mess and I know she's close to detonating. I bring a hand up the rest below her bellybutton and my thumb keeps its rightful place on top of her clitoris. I massage it lightly, making deliberate movements that are perfectly timed with the thrusts of my tongue and before I know it, she's screaming my name and clenching her thighs around my head.

_Ahh, the satisfaction of owning her orgasm. _

I smile as I pull away and see her laid breathless on the bed. Her hair splayed like a veil around her lovely face and her cheeks flushed. Her chest rises quickly and her tiny fists are still clenched to the sheets beside her. When she finally lets her eyes open, they land on me and I see the satisfaction in her eyes as I mentally first bump the air.

"Hi." I whisper to her as I stand between her legs while she continues to lie there. My hands trail up and down her delicious legs and I relish the feeling of the chill bumps that still raise on her heated skin due to my touch.

"Hi." She whispers back to me and gives me the most beautiful smile in the world. "You're overdressed, Mr. Grey." I glance down and realize I'm still in all of my clothes. "Let me."

She raises up and puts her hands on my waist line and lets them trail slowly up my abdomen to my chest where she begins to unbutton my shirt. She does this without taking her eyes off of mine and I start to breath heavily at this. It's like we're making love with our eyes and I feel the overwhelming need building up inside of me, begging, screaming to be let inside of her.

She's unbuttoned my shirt and left it hanging open to expose my front. "Mine." She tells me before bringing her enticing lips to my skin and kissing all across my chest.

I let my eyes roll back in my head and I tilt my head back and savor these intimate moments that even after all these years, still overwhelm me in the most wonderful way. She pushes away the shirt from my skin and it falls behind me. I slip my shoes off as her hands go to work on the buckle of my belt. When it opens, she makes quick work of undoing my buttoned pants and pulling down the zipper. When she pushes down my pants and lets them fall to my ankles, I bend to slide them the rest of the way off and take off my socks. As I stand before her, she eyes the raised fabric above my erection in my boxer briefs and swallows harshly. Her hands come to the waistband and her thumbs slip inside to pull them down. Her shoulders sag and she takes a deep breath when my erection springs free and bobs up and down for a beat. My underwear rests at my ankles and I smile that my wife still gets the same reaction out of my body after all these years that I still do for hers.

Her hand wraps around my erection and she strokes me slowly. I groan and put a hand to the side of her face and I look at her lovely face as she looks at mine while she continues to build up the pleasure that bottles inside of my body, aching for release. When I finally can't take anymore, I grasp her wrist and bring her hand to my mouth so that I can kiss it swiftly before picking her up. I scoot her further up the bed so that she rests in the middle.

"Stay." I tell her before making my way over to the set of drawers that holds all of my wife's favorite toys.

I open one to pick and item and then the bottom drawer to pick another.

I walk back over to my gorgeous Anastasia that lays among the red silk and I smile at what a perfect sight she is. All the apprehension that I had before we came into this room has vanished and in this moment I know it's just me and my girl.

"Hi, baby." I whisper to her when I come to the side of the bed to rest the items beside of her body. She looks to them and smiles brightly at me, so I know I've chosen well. "Ready to play, my love?"

She nods her head and licks her lips. I crawl to kneel between her feet and reach over to my first implement. _The spreader bar._ I latch it to her ankles and click the latch so that her legs spread even wider, making her gasp in surprise. She's breathing heavily, and so am I. The sexual energy between us can be felt in the air and I move up so that I'm now between her knees. I grasp the next device. _A wand._ I take my hand and place it on her throat. Her eyes flutter and I smile to myself. My hand slides down her perfectly tight, toned body and I let myself indulge in the feeling of her silky skin. When I reach her hip, I wrap my hand around it and let my thumb trace over her beautiful tattoo. _Christian._ I'll always rest on her body and the thought makes me moan.

My hand stays there and the other brings the wand to her breasts. I place it on the lowest setting and taunt one of her nipples. I bend forward and my mouth latches to the other so that both breasts are stimulated. My hand that rests on her hip starts to slide inwards and soon my thumb comes to her clitoris. It's still hard and throbbing from her early orgasm and I begin to massage it in the same speed as my sucking on her nipple. Soon, I switch hands to bring the wand to the nipple that was just in my mouth and I begin my excursion once more.

She's moaning and writhing beneath my touch and I know she's desperate to close her legs, but that wonderful spreader bar is keeping her wide open to me. I lean up and take my mouth away from her breast, and my fingers leave her clit as I trail the wand across her tits and down her taunt stomach. I notch it up to her favorite setting and let it wander around the flesh of her pussy, never once touching her clit again, even though her body begs for it, and I watch mesmerized as she moans loudly and breathes deeply while clutching the bed sheets in anticipation of the orgasm that I keep just out of reach.

Finally, I decide to bring her out of her misery and let the wand come to rest on her clit. No longer than 5 seconds later, she explodes miraculously and I selfishly dive my face into her pussy so that I can feel her pulse on my tongue and I can lap up the juices of her sensual arousal. When she comes down from her high, I don't give her long reprieve before I back away and flip her body so that she's on her stomach. I reach an arm around her so that I can pull her up to her knees and her ass is spectacularly on display for me. I reach for her wrists and attach them to the cuffs by her ankles.

"Okay?" I ask and she moans and gives me a breathy 'yes.' I smile and look at the sight before me; my gorgeous wife's completely open to me. "I'm going to take you now, sweet baby."

She groans in response and I grab the base of my erection to let it run up and down the length of her opening. I moan at the feeling of her wetness coating the tip of my cock and fuck, I know I'm not going to last long.

**APOV**

Oh, he's so not going to last long. He's not even inside of me and he's already giving that deep moan that he always has just before orgasm. I hear him take a deep breath and place both hands on my hips before sliding his cock deep inside of me. My mouth falls open in silent appreciation and he lets out that throaty moan again.

I know my husband and I can guarantee he's trying to talk himself out of coming right now.

**CPOV**

_Do not come. Do not come. Do not come. You are not some adolescent that can't control his orgasm, Grey. You are a grown man and know control. Buck up! _

I shake my head and let myself slide out of Ana's tight pussy and my mouth falls open in such appreciation for her perfect body. Her perfect… everything. Damn, I want to come so badly. One wrong move and I'm scared I'll be a goner far sooner than I should be.

**APOV**

Let's have some fun. I nudge my backside and let him come back farther inside of me and he lets out a strangled noise that makes me fight the giggle trying to escape my throat.

"Ana." Christian says in what he tries to attempt as an authoritive tone, but I can sense his closeness to the edge. I've come twice already and he's yet to have an orgasm, so let's do that again. "Ana, I mean it. Stop it or I'll come."

His voice his hoarse and full of sensual promise … my favorite. I clench my lower muscles around his erection that's buried deep inside of me and I feel him jerk behind me. Just one more, and I know he'll be coming…

"Ana!" He yells out and thrusts in and out of me three times as he works out his orgasm that fills me with hot, delicious load. "Ana." He whispers and bends over so that his forehead is in between my shoulder blades.

A few moments pass and then I know that I'm about to get a nice punishment fuck as he quickly pulls away from me and uncuffs my ankles and wrists. He throws the spreader bar off of the bed and twists my body over so that I'm on my back and he looks at me with dark desire.

"Like that did you? Make me come like some horny teenage boy? Hmm?" I bite my lip to stifle my laugh and his eyes shoot to my mouth, letting his eyes grown even hungrier. "Oh, Mrs. Grey…"

His hands land on my hips and quickly jerk me up to rest on my shoulders and he swiftly fills me with one hard thrust.

"Fuck!" I yell out in pleasure and surprise.

"Such a filthy mouth, baby." He murmurs in mock discipline and gives me no time to settle before he pounds into me at a killer rate. His cock slides easily in and out of me and he's hitting that sensitive spot deep inside of me and that has me writhing and jerking uncontrollably.

"Christian!" I yell in hopes that he'll understand my plea.

"I have you… I have you, baby." He knew exactly what I needed and soon is hammering into me as he starts talking dirty to me, making me clench tightly around him. "Oh, fuck, Ana. I love when you squeeze my dick like that. Shit, you're pussy was made for me, baby. Do you feel that? Feel me pulsing? You're going to make me come again, baby. You always make me come so hard."

And with that, I fall spectacularly over the edge and scream his name so loudly that I fear my throat will be sore later as a reminder of this orgasm. This orgasm that is taking over my body from head to toe.

My head feels light and the pleasure that's spreading through me has me wriggling in Christian's arms as he lowers my back to the bed again and bends me so that my knees touch my shoulders and he thrusts himself amorously before stilling and yelling my name as he falls into the same sea of pleasure I'm floating in right now.

My legs fall from above me and go to rest on either side of Christian as he collapses on top of me while still buried deep inside. For several minutes we both just bask in the afterglow of what was one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had, and I think the same for Christian. Eventually he lifts himself off and out of me and kisses my forehead before rolling over to lay beside me.

"How was that?" He asks me as his hand wanders from my stomach to my breasts and back again.

"You have to ask? Christian that was…" I smile at him because I lack the proper praise of the amazing sex we just shared and he smiles back shyly at me.

"Yeah, that was… beyond all expectations of this room." He says before moving his head to rest on my shoulder. "I love you." He whispers in my ear and kisses me gently there.

"Mm, I know. I love you too." I close my eyes and feel myself being pulled into sleep with a giant, satisfied grin on my face.

**A/N**

**Well hello there. Quite a different look at 'the playroom situation' thru Ana's eyes. Christian's self depreciation made his mind turn EVERYTHING worse than reality. Hope ya liked! I've gotten a few PM's that have asked to do more 'Ana being naughty secretary' again. I like those, so I may just do that. **

**So, anyone notice who Grace said Mia was with when she as on the phone with Ana? Who is Tyler? Anyone remember?... :) **

**IF YOU FOLLOW 'THE OTHER MAN' a chapter is going up in the next hour or two, so LOOK OUT! I have another chapter to 'Remember?' also going up soon. Like tomorrow, I think. **


	8. Legal Separation

**Hey, ladies. So, at one point towards the end, this little one shot alludes back to chapter 7 of my story 'Remember,' so if you don't read that story, I'm sorry! But it won't mean you won't like this chapter :) **

1/1

"So, a legal separation? That's what's happening?" Ana's voice is full of sorrow and the pained expression on her face slices through me.

"I'm afraid so. I think it's for the best though." I tell her with my eyes downcast, because I can't take the hurt on her face any longer.

"You're right. It is for the best." She whispers and I see her walk towards me out of the corner of my eye.

I'm sitting on the large California king in our bedroom, both of us dressed for bed. I'm in her favorite pair of dark blue, silk pajama pants, and she's in the most alluring, soft pink nightgown. She stands before me and my hands automatically go to her hips. I place a kiss on her exposed chest that's right in front of my face and she then crawls into my lap to sit astride me.

"Promise me that will never be us. Promise me you'll never want to be separated from me." She whispers into my neck as her hands play with my hair at the nape of my neck.

"I can never be away from you, Anastasia. That will never be us. I promise." My arms are like steel bands around her and my nose dives into her hair to inhale her sweet, unique scent. "Just because Elliot and Kate are doing a trial separation doesn't mean divorce is inevitable, baby. They just need to find their way back to each other."

She doesn't say anything, but she clings more tightly to me and I hold my wife for several moments. I know Kate and Elliot have been having all kinds of problems in the past year, but I definitely didn't see this coming. I know it's hard for Ana to see her best friend going through this, and it's made her a little insecure. I'm not though. It hurts to see my brother in the state he's in, but I know that Ana and I will never be in the same situation. She and I are a part of each other.

"You smell good." I murmur in appreciation and in hopes of distracting her.

"Mm." She hums. "So do you." She says as she turns her face more into my neck and I feel her delicious tongue run up my skin. "You taste good too."

Her action has an instantaneous effect on my dick as it's starting to stand at attention.

"You naughty minx." I say playfully to her and swat her ass. Her squeal of delight makes me smile.

I lunge my mouth forward and press against Ana's plump lips. Immediately my tongue swipes across her mouth in hopes to seek entry, and she doesn't disappoint. She opens up to me and moans as our tongues lick across one another. One of my hands slides underneath her nightgown to feel her soft, silk skin on her back while her hands tug at my hair. She begins to rock her luscious hips and her warm core meets my solid steel erection.

"Christian, please." She moans breathlessly. _Like I could deny her. _

I stand and turn to lay her down on the bed so that I can lie on top of her. Before I do, I drop my pants and sling her nightgown over her head. When she's pressed into the mattress, I pull my face back to stare intently at her and smile when I see her cheeks already flushed. She is truly the most magnificent thing I've ever seen.

"Would you like me to make love you, Mrs. Grey?" I ask as I slide the crown of my swollen cock against her saturated slit.

"Fuck, Christian." She writhes when I slap my cock against her clit. "Please, baby. Make love to me." She barely finishes her sentence before my mouth latches onto hers and I bring my dick to her entrance.

When I slide inside of her, she instantly wraps her legs around me and rests the heels of her feet against my ass to urge me further inside. My eyes are glued to her gorgeous face as her eyes roll back into her head and her mouth drops open in delight. I decide that I want this to be slow. I want to savor her and worship her body like she deserves. With each thrust into her, I feel her insides clench and her nails on my back dig a little deeper. She feels so damn good.

"Baby…" She pants and moans desperately beneath me. "Christian." The sound of my name on her lips gives me a high and I have to control myself, because it makes me want to pound into her until she screams out in pleasure.

She is so close to climaxing and I know I'll follow right behind her. I angle my hips more so that I can brush against her clit more intensely. She groans when pressure is added and her eyes open to look into mine. I see so much love shining back at me that I suddenly feel overwhelmed. She's so lovely.

"I'm gonna come." She pants with her mouth forming a perfect 'o.'

"Come for me, baby. Come with me." I grunt out as she squeezes my dick tightly.

"Christian!" She screams and I grunt out a barely coherent version of her name and bury name face in her neck which is covered in a delicious sheen of sweat.

"Oh, fuck, baby." I mumble against her skin and wait for my breathing to return to a normal state.

…

After the high of our love-making, Ana lays on my chest with her hands wandering mindlessly through my chest hair. One of my hands runs lazily up and down her back, while my other rests on top of hers that rests on my chest, and I trace circles on her skin with my fingertips. I love the feel of her beneath my fingers.

"Do your parents know?" Ana asks, breaking our post-coital haze.

"My father knows. Mom doesn't. Not yet anyway."

"I can't imagine how she'll feel. She's barely recovered from the heartache of Mia and Ethan calling off their wedding."

"Yes, it helps she likes the man Mia ran off with. At least he wasn't a bum. I don't think she would have appreciated that." I chuckle.

"Nope." She pops her 'p.' "Not a bum, just one of my best-selling authors." She hums proudly. "I do recall you not like Tyler even before you met him though."

"That's because I thought he wanted into my wife's panties. You assured me that he was happily married, and guess what? Turns out he wasn't, because he and Mia had an affair. So, let's just agree to the fact that I'm always right." I laugh as she swats my chest in mock frustration.

"Okay, so Mr. Reeds wasn't as dedicated to his wife as I thought. Doesn't mean he wanted me." She huffs in the most adorable manner.

"Every man wants you." I grumble.

"Every woman wants you." Ana's voice is dripping with contempt and I smile. She gets jealous just as easily as I do, and I love it.

"But I only want you." I whisper into her hair. I feel her smile against my chest.

"As you should." She says before kissing the base of my neck.

"And me?" I ask.

"What about you?"

"You only want me." I say sternly.

"Are you asking, or telling?" She sounds so amused. She likes making me a jealous lunatic.

I flip her onto her back quickly and move to hover above her. She squeals and laughs in surprise at my gesture.

"I better be the only one for you, Mrs. Grey." I say firmly, with a hint of playfulness.

"Oh, you are, sweetheart. My only." She says and bites her lip.

It's a matter of seconds before I slide my cock deep inside of her and we're lost in each other once again.


End file.
